


I'm his and he's mine

by Newtblythe



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtblythe/pseuds/Newtblythe
Summary: Spoilers for 3×10Basically the kiss scene, but with Anne's thoughts. Plus the girls reaction.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the season finale.

She stared at him, was he really here?

She walked down the stairs to meet up with him. She looked at his handsome features, his dark curly hair coming like a magical forest in the spring, and his eyes looked in a mix of hope, fear, excitement, and love. 

She felt all his emotions as he placed his hand on her cheek; she searched through him, trying to find what he was trying to say. She gazed at his eyes, since they were the ones that talked the most and showed more emotion, the eyes that were a mess of brown and green, just like the trees she used to go when she was younger, except that this was different, because they could talk to her better. 

But they needed no words, she saw how he connected his lips with her, an eruption of butterflies set free on her stomach, free to feel whatever she wanted, free of the pain. She kissed him back, trying to tell him how much she had waited for him to do that, how all her worries about him going away to Paris with Winnie faded away. Trying to tell him how much she loved him.

And she couldn’t think of a better way to kiss him. 

Sure, she had a great imagination, but there, she thought she would feel even less kissing him, if she had thought about it two years ago she would have been disgusted by her thoughts. But now it felt like a dream, no, better than a dream, because it was happening, and it was better than all the romance stories she had read and written. And she had heard from the people that the first kiss is supposed to be awkward and with a person who wasn’t that special, although it was one of the most special kisses in life. What she felt at the moment wasn’t awkward and even less with the wrong person, it was actually the opposite. She could feel the passion both of them were giving, how both were giving all of them in it. It was a remarkable experience, and just with the right person. Gilbert Blythe. 

It felt real. He felt real. She could read every emotion on his lips, how he didn’t want to let go and just stay there, with her.

Anne felt the same.

They finally separated, both still wanting to hold on to each other, to feel the connection of their lips. 

Anne pinched herself. 

She looked down and her arm. “Ow. Uh… I just had to check,” She felt how he was also looking at her arm. “I have a very good imagination, so… I just had to be sure... this… is… real.” 

“Anne, I have to know. Do you truly have feelings for me?” 

Oh, this dork.

She stared softly at him and answered with her lips connecting to his again, sending him her answer.

“Yes, I always have.” 

At her answer, she felt how he pulled her harder, like he had waited for it long enough too. She also pulled him from his head. This kiss was as magical as the first, and even more passionate if she may say. They both were holding on to their love, as if both couldn’t believe this was happening. They had suffered and loved along the way, but both had finally found what they were looking for. Each other. 

“My Anne with an E.” She heard him whisper quietly when they stopped connecting their lips but not their hearts. 

Then she saw a bit of panic on his eyes. “Twelve. I have to go.” He said. 

Anne started at him, “But… but y-you just got here. Where are you going?” She said with disappointment, she still wanted to be with him. 

“Toronto. U of T. I still have a long way to go and it’s imperative I arrive today.” The dark-haired boy said.

She laughed a little, a mix between proud and sadness. “All right, then, so… goodbye?”

He looked at her, then at her hands, she felt how his lips connected with them, and her heart felt like a bird ready to fly off her chest, she had never imagined that someone would look at her the way Gilbert did, or treat her how he did, even less love her how he did.

“Pen pals?” He said looking at her waiting for her answer.

“Likely you recall I happen to have a very nice fountain pen.” She said laughing a little, he laughed with her.

He has a nice smile; she thought.

“Oh, I have to run. I left my bags on the train.” He suddenly said, she turned around to see a carriage with…

“Diana?!” She said, smiling at herself, happy to see her bosom friend.

“Can I still be your roommate?” She exclaimed.

Anne was shocked for a moment, but then overwhelmed by her words. “So you’re coming to Queens after all!” She squealed.

“Gilbert! We brought your cases. Now hurry. You can take this carriage.” Said Mr. Barry, who Anne just noticed was there too. 

“Thank you so much” She heard Gilbert say.

He jumped into the carriage, and seemed to think something, she wondered what it was, and looked at him, hoping her eyes could talk to this and tell him how much she loved him. 

Gilbert jumped out of the carriage and walked over to her, the cutest smile on his face as he got closer, it showed his happiness at the moment and how much he had wanted her for the longest time. So their lips connected again, and she didn’t have a damn that Diana and Mr. Barry were there.

At the moment, all that mattered was them. 

Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley

When they both pulled apart, he kept holding her hands and then they spoke at the same time “I’ll write to you.” They laughed at each other, yeah, she could feel a connection between them, Anne was glad she had realized that she loved him.

“I have follow-up questions.” She said, still smiling, she felt that she would never stop. 

“So do I.” He said, and seemed to realize that he was in a rush, so he let go of her hands with a heavy heart, and got into the carriage.

She watched him go and waved at him. 

Romance came in many ways, who would have thought she would be here, happy that the boy she had slapped with her slate three years ago, had kissed her. Not Anne. 

Then again, their romance had some difficulties, but it was not over yet, they would continue to write to each other, be there for each other, see each other now and then, and love each other. At the moment, she was extremely happy with her life; she felt how her heart was full of love as he got farther away. And she realized now that they were each other’s.

He was her Gilbert Blythe.

And she was his Anne with an E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, amazing fandom. All right, I'm really sad because AWAE got cancelled, but I still have a little bit of hope. When I got the news I was at my school, and honestly wanted to cry, when I got to the bus that's when the tears started coming, and then I had to tell my mom, who also loves the show, and she was mad too. Now I feel mad, because they won't give us an explanation as to why it was cancelled. Also, IM SO PROUD OF THIS FANDOM FOR REACHING 1M POSTS ON TWITTER. THATS HOW POWERFUL WE ARE PEOPLE. This is honestly my favorite show ever, it has helped me through a lot in the last 2 years. Love you amazing AWAE fandom. Hope you all have a good day.
> 
> Also the goodamn kiss(es) were amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls (Ruby, Tillie, Jane, and Josie) react to Anne and Gilbert.

“I can’t believe I kissed Gilbert Blythe.” Anne said to Diana, laughing while dancing with her. 

“Neither can I, finally after three years you told each other’s feelings.” Said the raven-haired girl, now spinning her around. 

“Wait, you thought I had feelings for him before I told you?”

“I didn’t think, I knew. I think the only ones who didn’t know were you and Gilbert.”

“Am I really that blind?”

Diana just nodded while making a face that Anne could read as ‘Yeah, and a lot.’

“I’m sure all of Avonlea knew,” Diana continued saying. “Well, except you two. It’s obvious that Gilbert had feelings for you since you came to school, I told him that.”

Anne’s face changed instantly. “Diana?! Did you talk to Gilbert and told him I had feelings for him,”

“You’ll thank me later, at your wedding.” 

Anne couldn’t respond to that because Ruby, Jane, Tillie, and Josie came in. All squealing a little.

The first one to talk was Ruby. “Did I heard wedding?” She asked, smiling. 

“Anne’s and Gilbert’s wedding.” Diana answered, like she already had the whole wedding planned. The thing was, that she had some plans, she and Cole had been writing letters to each other and had already planned part of it.

The other girls didn’t look surprised, to Anne’s surprise. “Don’t tell me you knew too?”

“Wait?” Jane asked. “So you’re telling us you already declared your love for each other?”

Anne hesitated but nodded.

“Finally,” said Josie making a dramatic face. “It was about time.” She finished, her face now normal.

Anne gave her a kind look, their friendship had grown a lot hadn’t it? 

Ruby started to scream quietly, “And have you kissed?”

Anne started at her, deciding if to tell her.

Diana opened her mouth then closed it, deciding that Anne was the one that should tell them if she wanted. It was her decision.

Anne smiled at Ruby. “Yes.” And all the girls started screaming and giggling. Holding each other’s hands and jumping. “In the parlor actually.”

“Finally.” Said Tilly. “But Anne it means you both broke the rules.” 

They all stayed silent for a second and then Ruby burst out laughing. And the others joined her. 

“Anne, you and Gilbert breaking the rules because you couldn’t wait to tell him how much you love him, that’s so romantic. It’s even a better romance than most of your stories.” 

Anne thought this for a little while and realized that it was true. Some of her stories were about princess getting their prince or the other way around. Others were about tragical romance, in which one of them died and the other was left with their heart broken. And Anne realized how their romance hadn’t been that dramatic or special, nor fantastical, but it was worth telling. They had some missteps along the way, but at the end they had found each other, and that was all that mattered.

She was happy that now after 3 years; they belonged to each other, and he loved her with all of his heart, as so did she. 

This was her definition of romance. 

“I invite you guys to the wedding!” Exclaimed Diana.

“Diana!” Laughed Anne. 

And for once everything was all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading my shit. This was horrible but oh well, I felt bad for not updating this. Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, or Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate.


End file.
